Mine
by Chilinda
Summary: ¿Siempre es un sueño, no es así? Siempre cuando despierto, cuando abro los ojos de ese letargo profundo, no hay más que promesas entre mis brazos y lágrimas secas bajo las sábanas. Es imposible que estés aquí... ¿verdad? JeanxMarco. AU.


**Pareja** : Marco x Jean

 **Advertencias** : Lime

* * *

 **.M** **ine** **.**

 _ **(oh, only mine)**_

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al despertar Marco como cada mañana fue sentarse en la cama y tratar de enfocar la mirada frunciendo el ceño y achicando los ojos. Él sabía que necesitaba lentes, sus amigos lo sabían, los profesores lo sabían, hasta el perro del vecino se daba cuenta de su ceguera pero aun así seguía sin anteojos ni receta. Algún momento se los mandaría hacer, y esperaba que sucediera antes de chocar contra algo en la calle o matarse bajando las escaleras de la universidad.

Primero, y como siempre, sólo pudo ver la pared al fondo, luego los puntos se hicieron marcos de fotos y al final sintió que parte de sueño había desaparecido cuando pudo detallar el tomo de metal en la puerta de madera.

Bostezó. Cerró levemente los ojos y peló los dientes aún adormilado antes de prepararse para un nuevo día.

Para su sorpresa algo le retuvo. O mejor dicho alguien.

—¿A dónde vas? —susurró una voz tras su espalda al tiempo que unos brazos se envolvían en su cintura.

La primera pregunta fue quién, luego qué, luego cómo, luego si debía correr o gritar o si su brazo llegaría lo suficientemente rápido a su teléfono para llamar a la policía estando al lado de su camisa y los pantalones arrugados de Jean que había dejado por accidente en...

 _Oh..._ pensó abriendo los ojos.

Recuerdos de anoche volvieron como un flash y ahora varias cosas tuvieron más sentido mientras que otras no tanto. ¿Pero qué importaba? Lento y sin apuro una tierna y gran sonrisa nació en su rostro, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los antebrazos del otro y suspiraba contento. Él seguía en su cama, no se había ido.

Por fin despertaba con el verdadero rubio a su lado en vez de una cama vacía.

—Humm, vuelve —murmuró de nuevo, dejando reposar su coronilla en la parte baja de la espalda de Marco y dando un casto beso a la columna luego de unos segundos.

Marco siguió sonriendo, pero ahora sí sacó los pies de la cama y dio una pequeña palmada a los brazos alrededor suyo cuando el dueño hizo un sonido de queja.

—Desayuno —dijo en respuesta obteniendo otro quejido.

—Agh... Noooo —se quejó y restregó más su cabeza contra la espalda. Pequeños escalofríos recorrieron a Marco cada vez que lo hizo. Se preguntó si acaso el adormilamiento causaba efectos de sedación en su amigo—. Esperé demasiado por esto, una comida no me va a alejar de ti ahora —sentenció.

Marco sólo se pudo hallar tragando cuando el aleteo de su corazón aumentó. Demasiado hermoso, demasiado perfecto. Por fin se dignó a voltear la cabeza, y detrás de él pudo ver el cuerpo contraído de Jean sujetado al suyo y dejándole a la vista su nuca y espalda.

Sus hombros delineados y contraídos. Donde iniciaba el cabello amarillo ceniza de su cabeza. Ahora recordaba sorprendiéndole de ayer que el cabello de su amigo **sí** era natural (lo había visto), y no como varias personas acostumbraban a negar.

También recordó que no había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir anoche.

—Te amo —dijo con sinceridad. Al instante los brazos saltaron en su sitio sorprendidos.

 _—¿Eh?_ _¡Tú!..._ Yo... —le cayó con un beso en su nuca expuesta y disfrutó como la piel tembló cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Tal vez era de cobardes, pero quería mantener esta ilusión por el mayor tiempo posible.

Dio otra palmada a los brazos, pero esta vez sí salió de la cama deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta sólo para ver la figura del hombre hecho un ovillo y con ambas manos cubriendo su nuca.

Lo amaba demasiado.

—Levántate cuando te sientas listo —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Caminó por el corto pasillo hasta la cocina y por fin realizando su casi total desnudez (a excepción de su ropa interior) tomó una camisa que estaba para lavar y se la puso. Montó un café, batió unos huevos y cada dos segundos que olvidaba momentáneamente por qué estaba cocinando tanto cuando era sólo él el que vivía en ese apartamento, sonreía como tonto al recordar a Jean en el cuarto.

 _Pasó_ pensó sacando unas tazas de la despensa, la camisa se elevó al tomarlas y supo que debería haber tomado unos pantalones antes de salir; estar tan expuesto nunca había sido lo suyo. _De verdad sucedió. Estuvimos juntos._ _Pude tenerlo entre mis brazos. Por un instante... fue sólo mío._

Casi dejó caer la taza y suspirando la apoyó en la repisa mientras trataba de calmarse. Estaba feliz, con un agite en su corazón y una sonrisa que no se detenía —los labios comenzaban a dolerle y temblar pero cada vez que la bajaba esta volvía a crecer— incluso lo tenían mareado. Jean había sido suyo. Por una noche no le había pertenecido a nadie más. Anoche sus gritos desesperados, sus gemidos que trataba de ahogar, cuando había llorado ocultando su rostro con sus brazos y cuando lento le había llevado al borde, mordiendo su labio y con unos ojos llorosos, todo eso sólo lo había contemplado Marco, y nadie más.

Guardaría esa memoria estaba decidido. Jean saldría de la habitación decidido a superar todo sobre anoche (lo sabía, era lo que siempre se imaginaba). Culpando al leve alcohol, al despecho que estaba sufriendo por Mikasa que comenzó a salir con alguien (quién era una buena pregunta, Marco tenía una idea pero no iba a poner su dinero ahí aún), y que una cosa había llevado a la otra.

—Buenos días —murmuraron detrás de él de repente.

Sonriendo (porque nunca parecía querer irse la sonrisa) sirvió dos tazas y se volteó. Preparado para enfrentar la realidad de la amistad y del amo unilateral una vez más y orgulloso de poder decir que no se arrepentía de nada.

—Buenos dí...

Las palabras murieron cuando vio a Jean ahí parado. Con la mirada apenada, las mejillas rojas y parte de las piernas expuestas (de _esos muslos_ y las marcas de dientes visibles en ellos). La taza casi se le resbala de las manos y de ser posible Jean pareció más avergonzado que antes.

—Esa es mi camisa —decretó sin aún pensar nada. Las piernas de Jean, como abrazaba su cuerpo. Su camisa, _suya._ Jean miró al suelo más avergonzado y giró un poco la cabeza.

—Tu pecho es demasiado pequeño —se quejó sin fuerza. Aceptó la taza que seguía en su mano extendida y Marco notó que le veía de reojo de vez en cuando.

Hasta que una sonrisa apareció.

—Pero pensé que después de anoche estaba en mi derecho de usarla —dijo sonriendo de lado. Aún apenado, pero con un orgullo palpable.

No lo resistió. Caminó dos pasos y quedó justo en frente de él, sus alientos chocando y narices a escasos centímetros. Marco vio con adoración como el rosado se tornaba rojo en las mejillas de Jean y cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar aún sin tener contacto. Su propia cara se sintió caliente al instante y comenzó a tener demasiada sed.

 _—¿Sí?_ —preguntó sin mover un músculo. Era tan hermoso. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, la forma en la que hablaba y luchaba por lo que amaba.

Jean tragó mirándolo. Tres segundos más pasaron en silencio y de repente él estaba acercándose con lentitud antes de detenerse ahora más cerca, con sus narices rozando y miradas fijas.

Y se quedó ahí. El nerviosismo fue tan evidente que la risa burbujeante que nació del pecho de Marco fue inevitable. Era tan divertido que no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Hey! —exclamó más rojo y avergonzado que antes, obviamente su orgullo herido con la risa. Marco negó un poco cuando de repente sus labios estaban juntos. Con fuerza y una rudeza que causó que sus dientes chocaran. Aún así Marco lo tomó todo con gusto. Inclinándose hacia adelante y tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Jean.

Él inspiró sorprendido.

—Espera —murmuró con sus ojos semi abiertos. Marco presionó más duro en él, y cuando su mano sujetó la cintura de Jean fue que sus labios se partieron en una inhalación temblorosa, dándole acceso completo.

Le oyó hacer unos sucios sonidos desesperados, su lengua peleando contra la suya y cuando semi abrió los ojos para ver, los suyos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su frente fruncida en sorpresa.

Eso le hizo reír, y la vibración de su risa llegó primero a su pecho y luego a su garganta. Sus manos hicieron círculos en su cintura y al final se separó dando castos besos en sus labios, uno, dos y tres entre cada respiración irregular y necesitaba.

—Eres hermoso —dijo en voz alta viéndolo después de que ambos respiraran con normalidad. Jean abrió los ojos grandes en sorpresa y por segunda vez en el día Marco sintió su rostro enrojecer en vergüenza—. Perdón, yoh- yo no me refería a ese tipo de belleza, es que sabes, pasa que cuando te veo sonreír mi mente se va en blanco y ahhhh eso sonó peor. Perdona.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, y los abrió cuando una presión en sus labios le sorprendió. Ahí estaba Jean mirándolo de cerca y su mano estaba tapando su boca por completo.

—Cállate —ordenó sin fuerza debido a enrojecimiento de su rostro, neblina en su mirada e irregularidad en su respiración—. Sólo, haz silencio —repitió.

Sin decir nada se dio media vuelta, apretó la taza de café entre sus manos y dio un sorbo largo a su líquido. El cabello rubio corto brilló con la luz que venía desde la ventana de la sala y la camisa de Marco hizo curva en su pecho y brazos notándose más pequeña que lo que el cuerpo del hombre necesitaba.

—Claro —dijo Marco sobándose la nuca feliz. No dijo nada por el resto del desayuno. Pero cada vez que Jean le mirara con ojos grandes y hermosos le daría un pequeño beso en los labios, frente o nudillos, y cuando tomara su mano al salir de la casa no dudaría en separarse para luego entrelazar sus dedos con fuerza. Caminando uno al lado del otro en todo momento y sonriéndole de vez en cuando aun cuando sabía que no le veía.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Cómo que son pareja! ¿¡Cuándo, porqué, cómo!?... ¿¡Mikasa, Armin sabían algo de esto!? —preguntó desesperado viendo a sus dos amigos.

Ambos se vieron entre ellos antes de suspirar el rubio y negar la morena.

—Sí.

—Era obvio —respondieron a la vez ambos. Eren los miró arrancándose los cabellos desde su lugar sin poder creerlo (¿¡ _porque cómo iba a ser el que atrapara a todos los criminales del mundo si no podía notar algo así_!?) mientras que a pasos de distancia Marco se rascó la mejilla sin saber qué decir y Jean miró en otra dirección que no fuera Mikasa sin soltar la mano de su novio.

Al fin de cuentas, lo amaba demasiado como para engañarlo si quiera viendo (a los ojos, ni siquiera en una cita) a la que antes le gustaba.

* * *

 **Dejen comentarios, favoritos, follows o lo que sea para hacerme saber que sí les gustó! ^^**

 **Primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, admito que los veo como tiernos más que todo.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

**Bye...**


End file.
